The Regret of Losing Choice
by TeamJaneVolturi
Summary: Bella meets the wolves for the first time, it's not long before Paul actually looks at her. Yep, THE Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the Paul/Bella story. Hope you like it. Not sure how well it's gonna turn out. I guess we'll all see together. It starts when Jake's first taking Bella to the pack, but it's definitely not gonna go the same way :) Ooh, I don't own Twilight, which is kind of obvious. If I did I'd probably be off lounging on the beach somewhere being all rich and such. I know I said I wasn't gonna start this until I finished my other story: When the World Catches Fire but I decided to just go ahead and start cause I couldn't wait. **

**Chapter 1**

I bounced in my seat as Jake drove my truck. We were off road and I was sure quite how much my truck was ready to take. We pulled to a standstill, having reached our destination. I knew where we were, it was _our_ place. The place Jacob had taken me when we decided to be reckless. I could all but hear the purr of our absent motorcycles.

Jake turned to me, his gaze uncertain. "You ready?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't think I could ever be ready for _this_. But, yeah, we can go."

I was offered a reassuring smile, and Jake squeezed my hand quickly before departing through his door. I followed his actions, only to fall when reaching the ground. Pulling myself up from the ground, I dusted off my hands and knees. I suppose I wasn't as prepared as I thought. How was I to face a pack of half naked wolf men when I could barely walk on my own two feet.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Jake laughed, taking in my perplexed manner.

Mustering up about as much dignity as I could find possible, I strutted away down the dirt road. "No, I'm pretty sure I can make it."

"Um, Bella?"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way." My face blazed red "It's this way."

I turned sheepishly, now walking the way he was pointing. "I knew that."

"You did, did you?"

"Yep."

Suddenly three half naked Quileute boys lumbered out from the safety of the trees.

The leader-Sam eyed us disapprovingly, a steely glint in his eye. I felt vulnerable beneath his gaze. "She knows?"

Jake nodded from beside me. "She found out this morning."

Though surrounded by four very hot-very large wolf men I shivered. The other two, Jared and Embry turned to face me, confusion and wonder both evident on their faces.

"So you figured it out Bella?" Embry was grinning at me, his face alight.

I shrugged as though it were no big deal. "It was pretty much all right in front of me once I actually though about it."

"You didn't think about me until this morning, I'm hurt Bella." Embry clutched his heart dramatically, pretending to fall back in sorrow. He jostled Sam on his way down, receiving looks of agitation.

"Cut it out Embry."

"Yeah Embry," Jared joked "Quite playing dead."

Embry jumped to his feet, tackling Jared playfully, leaving them both sprawled on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle. _His_ family never would have done anything so...immature. I decided the wolf thing wasn't so bad. The pack was actually pretty nice.

"Wait," I spoke hesitantly, unsure of my words. "Isn't there someone else? Another member of the pack."

Sam nodded solemnly, his expressions showing something I couldn't read. "Yeah, Paul Lahote. He's running patrol right now."

"Patrol? Patrol for what?" I was confused.

"Bloodsuckers, Bella." I was shocked by Jake's harsh term for vampires. Even though they'd left me I still felt as though I needed to protect them. I didn't know why.

"Oh."

It was then that another boy strutted from the forest, his skin and build proving him as a werewolf. Werewolf, the word tingled in my mind. I assumed it was Paul. He approached Sam, fury evident on his face.

"I caught the leech's sent, but she took off. I lost her."

Embry and Jared took off towards the woods, practically skipping, yelling out things such as "That parasite's ass is ours!" Parasite, bloodsucker, leech-they had so many nicknames for vampires. I imagined _their_ face if they were ever to hear them.

"Jacob, go with them. I'll take Bella to see Emily."

Jake was hesitant to willingly follow Sam's orders, though eventually gave in. He bolted to the woods just as his pack mates had done. I turned to Sam, eying him warily. Though he'd been the one to rescue me from the woods that cold night when _he_ left, it felt strange to be left alone with him.

He turned to me, offering a smile. It seemed weird on his face somehow. "Come on Bella, I won't bite. Promise." He walked me back to my truck before starting the engine. We drove off, my heart beating as I had no idea what I was being driven off to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so thanks to the couple of you who reviewed. I would love if I got more reviews. Thanks guys :) I don't own Twilight or anything. Paul however, I own him. Okay, not really, but he'll agree to it eventually. Kay, so here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Bella, do you want something to eat?" It was Emily who spoke, Sam's girlfriend. Imprint, that's what he'd referred to her as. He explained as a sort of love at first sight, meeting your soul mate. I wanted to believe it, yet I was unable to. After all, how secure could a soul mate be if mine had left me? Not very, I'm guessing. "Bella did you hear me?"

I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Emily, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted something to eat?" She beamed at me, half of her face glowing brightly.

"Oh, no thank you. Sorry." I added upon seeing her disappointing expression.

"It's alright. You worried about Jake?"

I sighed, it was like I truly _was_ an open book. "Yeah, I've never really had to worry about him before. I mean, he ignored me and _that_ had me worried, but I never actually knew what he was out there doing."

She plopped down on the couch next to me, pulling me into her arms. "It'll be okay. They know what they're doing out there."

"I hope so." I huffed.

"Here, let's watch some TV. It'll take your mind off it."

She switched on the television, tuning to a mindless comedy about something or other. I pretended to watch for Emily's sake, though my mind continued to wander. If anything happened to Jake I don't know what I'd do. _His_ leaving resulted in a sort of zombie-like state. What would the death of my best friend do? I shook these thoughts from my head, telling myself they'd be fine. It was another hour or so before they stumbled through the door, annoyance written on their faces.

"What happened?" Emily threw herself into Sam's arm, grasping him protectively. It was almost as though _she_ were the wolf protecting her imprint.

Imprint. There was that word again. I didn't like it. What if Jake were to imprint? Would he leave me, our friendship for a woman he'd just met?

"We chased the leech around the border, but stopped when we reached Forks. There was a scent, I think it's one of the Cullens. We-"

I heard nothing more after _their_ last name. _Cullens_. I forced it out, ripping the hole in my chest wide open. They were back? But that must mean- "Edward." I spoke his name aloud, though no louder than a whisper.

Each wolf head in the room turned to face me. "Bella, I don't think it's safe for you to go back." Jake's voice was hoarse, his pain evident. "We don't even know for sure if it's really them. Or which one it is."

"B-but-"

"Oh, let her go back. Damn leech lover has nothing better to do. The parasite can latch onto her neck and Jake might actually stop whining about her." I assumed it was Paul who spoke, though my eyes were trained elsewhere.

Tears prickled in my eyes and Jake's warm arms were around me instantly. "Oh, Bella don't cry. Paul's just being Paul. There's nothing we can really do about that."

"That's right Jake," Paul sneered "Comfort the little bloodsucker wannabe."

Jake swore "Lahote I swear, I will rip your damn head off and-" He stopped abruptly.

I turned to see the cause of his silence, only to observe a strange look lighting Paul's face. It was a look of wonder, amazement, and...love all wrapped into one. It was then that I also noticed I'd never really _looked_ at him before. He was tall and broad, though his face shown with hidden sweetness.

"Paul?" Sam shook Paul lightly, as though afraid of causing him to explode once more.

Though Paul's face remained sweet and almost innocent, Jake's transformed into complete uncensored rage. "_How dare you! How dare you imprint on Bella! My Bella!_"

His Bella? I wasn't Jake's Bella, I was... Who's? Paul's? Paul Lahote. Even the gentlest thought of his name sent shivers through me.

"Woah, Jake. Calm down. It's not my fault. These things just happen."

"No Paul, these things don't _just happen_!" Jake spat, nearing the beautiful boy before me. "You did something! You caused this!"

Paul was stumbling backwards, his hands up as though hoping to ward off the incoming Jake. "Come on, you don't want to do anything you regret. Not with Bella around."

"So _now_ you use her name! What was it before? Leech lover? Bloodsucker wannabe? You can't cause her to cry and turn around and tell her you _love_ her!"

"I never said I loved her. I haven't said anything to her since it happened."

"It? Say what it's called Paul. Go ahead! You want to, and you know it."

Paul's anger returned, though he'd held it longer than I'd anticipated. "No I'm not going to say the damn word and you need to stop acting like such a dick! I didn't choose this and neither did Bella. You can turn around and ask her right now who she'd prefer if that'll make your sorry ass self feel better!"

At this Jake spun around, his eyes on me. "Well Bella? What's it going to be?"

I was crying again, though I wasn't sure why. I knew this was good. Being imprinted on. Not necessarily by Paul, but now I would have someone to be with when Jake finally imprinted. I spoke softly, my voice no more than a whisper. "Jake, I'm sorry. I-"

He was gone before I was able to finish.


End file.
